Ghostly Love
by SweetLala92
Summary: One-shot. Melinda has a rough life. One day a ghost shows up and wants her to bring a message to someone. But then Melinda has a car accident that changes her life forever...


Title: Ghostly Love

I really have had a rough life till now. My parents split up when I was a little kid. Actually they didn't really split up. My father just left and never came back. I couldn't shake the feeling that it was me or my gift that made him leave. Maybe it was too much for him? Maybe he just wanted a _normal_ kid? Maybe he didn't even love me? I couldn't trust anyone until the most amazing guy came into my life… Kyle. I really thought that I'd love him. He was nice and carrying, just the perfect guy. Until this one day I told him about my gift. He just looked at me like some nut case and left. I've never heard from him again since. And again my heart was broken by this stupid gift. It was like a curse… It made men turn away from me. Sometimes I really hate being able to see _ghosts_. They can ruin _everything_ you have. I made the decision to never get close to a man again. It just made me even more vulnerable. So I'm gonna die with 20 cats in my flat in Big Apple. I know it sounds sad but that's the only possibility I had… Forgetting about myself and just help these spirits to cross over.

I was working at a little bookstore for a salary which just was enough to pay my bills and keep me alive. I couldn't afford anything but the most important things. Anyway I was working my ass off when suddenly an old man with amazingly blue eyes. You could get lost in them.

"How can I help you?" I asked him politely.

"You have to tell him…" he retorted my question.

"Who?"

"_Him_."

"Can you give me a name?" I wanted to know but the man just disappeared.

That's what's really annoying about ghosts. They come to you and give you something you can't understand. I decided to forget about the ghost. In the evening I went home. On my way I was thrown in a vision.

_I was standing in a hose, in a living-room to be exact. Suddenly I heard someone screaming from the kitchen. So I went there and saw the ghost yelling at someone. I couldn't see the other person. There just was a shadow. The shadow person turned around and left crying. I could tell he or she was crying because of the movements._

'_Don't you dare go now." The ghost said and ran after the shadow._

"_Why?" the shadow yelled back._

"_Because I want an explanation. Why the hell won't you listen to me?"_

"_You know what? It doesn't matter, okay?"_

"_No!" the ghost was about to hit the shadow when a woman with short, blonde hair came in._

"_If you hit him again I'm gonna get divorced. It's _his_ life and he can do whatever he wants." She said._

"_Not as long as he lives in _my_ house." He yelled back._

"_Okay, that's enough, I'll leave." The shadow said and went to a room. A few minutes later the shadow came back with a bag and left with no more word._

Suddenly I was back in my car. I was still driving. I didn't notice that I was driving full speed in a turn of road. When I noticed it it was too late and I hit the wall. Everything went dark and I lost consciousness. The next thing I remembered was laying in a hospital bed surrounded by beeping machines. I looked around and saw a paramedic sitting next to me.

"Thank god, you're awake. I was really worried about you." He said calmly.

"D-Do I know you?" I wanted to know.

There was something familiar about him but I was pretty sure that I had never met him before. He looked pretty handsome with his amazing blue eyes and messy hair.

_Don't get too involved with him. He'll just break your heart anyway._ I reminded myself.

"No, we don't know each other. I saved you out of this car." He smiled shyly.

"Thanks, I guess." I tried to smile back but I couldn't because the ghost was popping up. "Not now." I murmured so quietly that the paramedic guy didn't hear it. "What's your name?" I asked the ghost.

"Clancy." The ghost and the paramedic said in unison.

"And your first name?"

"Aiden." The ghost said.

"James but everyone calls me Jim." The guy said.

"Erm… Jim, can I ask you a strange question?"

"Sure. Go ahead." He answered.

"Never mind. Forget that I asked."

"Okay…" he answered confused.

"Yeah, he is my son. If that's what you wanted to ask." Aiden said.

"I knew it." I said not realizing that I had said it out loud.

"What did you know?" Jim wanted to know.

"Nothing." I retorted.

"Come on… I can see that there is something."

"I think I met your father recently." She said in low voice.

"Wow. That must have been some real pleasure for you." He said sarcastically.

"Why would you say that?" I asked confused.

"Because…" he paused. "It doesn't matter."

"But it does. So tell me." I insisted.

I didn't know why but there was something about him. I felt like I'd known him for years although I just met him.

"Well, he always pretends like everything would be alright." Jim explained.

"He can't talk about it. I abused him." Aiden said. "I didn't like the girl he was in love with and then he became a paramedic instead of a lawyer as I told him…"

"He abused you because of some girl and the job." I told Jim.

"How did you know?" Did he tell you this? Why would he?"

"Jim… There's something you should know." I said a bit scared of his reaction. I _had_ to tell him about my gift because I wanted to cross Aiden over.

"What?"

"Well, when people die… Their spirits sometimes don't leave. They stay earthbound then your father is one of them. And I know that because…" I took a deep breathe. "I can see those earthbound spirits."

He didn't say anything but stared at me.

"I know it sounds strange but it's the truth." I added.

"He doesn't know that I'm dead." Aiden explained. "We didn't have any contact since he left after a fight… I shot myself because I couldn't live with the fact that I'd lost him."

"You didn't know that he was dead, did you?"

"No, I didn't. What did he tell you?"

"You believe me?" I asked stunned.

"Sure I do. How would you have known about my past if he hadn't told you?" he responded.

"True… Well, he told me that he shot himself because he couldn't deal with the fact that he'd lost you."

"Okay." I could see that he felt uncomfortable.

"Can you ask him to forgive me?" Aiden wanted to know.

"Listen… I know it's much to ask for but can you forgive him? He needs you to forgive him in order to cross over into the light."

"The light?"

"The place where he belongs to." I explained.

He seemed to think about something-

"Fine, I forgive him." He finally said.

Aiden smiled and crossed over.

"He's gone." I said.

"Thank god." He said and got up.

He walked over to me and kissed my cheek. It felt really good. Jim visited me every day at the hospital. When I came out again we kept in touch. I really felt something special for him.

Now, one year later, we're a couple. I really love him with all my heart. He loves me the way _I _am. He accepts my gift and everything that comes with it. Jim comforts me at night when I'm having a nightmare and he's looking out for me. I never thought that I could ever experience something like this. Everything is just so perfect. Jim is the best thing that could have happened to me. He makes me forget about my past. I know that it was the right decision to screw my motto. Jim and I already live together which is really amazing because we cam spend a lot of time together. I can't tell anyone how much I love him. He's my _EVERYTHING_!!!

**I know it's not that much… But it's a one shot and I wanted to keep it short… But please review anyway :D**


End file.
